<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal by Problem_atic1010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436513">Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010'>Problem_atic1010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Morty Smith, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty opens his eyes hastily to see Rick shaking him awake, he sits up and rubs his eyes to clear them as Rick pases the room mumbling about an adventure. He silently knows he can't just refuse Rick so he gets himself dressed to head out with Rick</p><p>Morty finds himself perplexed as the head into a seemingly boring forest, where they find a building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morty’s hands trembled. Everything was so hot but his skin felt so cold. He couldn't quite see the bottom of the stares even when he squinted. </p><p>Excitement bubbled in him, his eyes still stung from earlier but he forgot about that now. He could hear the distant sound of rats scattering down the hallways, attempting to get away from the dim moonlight that didn't do much to light the way. </p><p>It smelt so musky, the echo and dust adding to the eerie feeling Morty got. Shivers ran up his spine and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his instincts seeming to kick in as he peered down into the darkness. </p><p>Dread sank into his muscles. Everything in him was screaming at him to run “Rick I think we should call it off on thi-” Morty was interrupted by a hard shove, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He tumbled forward, his arms shooting up to stop his fall.</p><p>He felt his palm slam against the cement stair and a sharp searing pain erupting in his wrist and up his arm. Morty let out a sharp scream, his voice cracking as his back hit the next stair. </p><p>He tumbled down, landing face first on the cold, hard floor beneath him. Morty sobbed in pain rolling onto his aching back, holding his now fractured wrist and looking up at the top of the stares. </p><p>Rick’s silhouette stood there for a moment before backing up and lifting the heavy door with struggle. “Rick WAIT!” Morty’s words were drowned out by the thick metal door slamming hard against its metal frame. </p><p>It echoed down the long hallway before Morty heard the rusted scraping of the large lock being shifted back into place. Morty’s head hit the floor, his eyes closing. He knew Rick wasn't exactly the best person, especially after the stunts he'd been pulling earlier that day, but he never ever thought he would do something like this. </p><p>He shivered, waves of pain pulsating up his arm as he gingerly held his wrist close to him. Why would Rick do this? Would Rick really go this far just to make Morty hurt? There's no way Morty could have done something bad enough to deserve this, but then again there's no way Morty could have done something so bad to even deserve meeting Rick in the first place.</p><p>After what Rick said, he might have just never talked to Rick again.. But there's no way Rick would have thought that was worse than killing him. Did he?</p><p>Morty rolled over onto his side, he pressed his cheek against the floor, feeling the dampness of his tears as they silently rolled down his face and onto the dirty rocks. Morty had said some horrible things to Rick, he physically hit him and pushed him away, he tested Rick so much more than he usually would, but did that mean he deserved this? To die down here and have no one know where he went? </p><p>Despite all the lying Rick had done, Morty trusted him again. Rick hurt him so badly, but Morty still put his faith into Rick and this is where it got him. </p><p>Morty let out a pathetic whine at the thought. Rick just wanted his trust so he could use him before ditching him here. </p><p>Rick would probably go to sleep and say he didn't know where Morty went. That he just woke up and he wasn't there. </p><p>He would probably play stupid like he did earlier, trick everyone into thinking Morty had ran away somewhere before getting a new Morty and convincing both him, and the entire family that he just went on a lone adventure.</p><p>There was no other sound except for the echoing sobs from Morty. This all felt too real. What next? There was nothing he could do about this. </p><p>It wasn't something he could sleep off. This was bigger than what he could cope with.</p><p>Dread began to set in, he was going to die here. If he didn't starve to death he’d die of dehydration..</p><p>Morty would have already curled into the fetal position if it didn't hurt so much. If he had reacted better would this still have happened? Maybe he could have stepped back and pretend like he hadn't heard what Rick even said instead of making a scene. </p><p>What if he just went to sleep earlier? He could have said he was too tired to go on an adventure. Or he could have passed out hours before Rick even asked to go out again.</p><p>“Fuckk, fuck fuck fuck!!” the last word was angrily growled through clenched teeth, Morty sniffled as he pushed himself up with one arm. He moaned in pain, standing up shakily.</p><p>He only just realized the ache in his knee and ankle, he huffed, scooping his bag over his shoulders. The tears didnt stop streaming down his face, but he didn't make any sounds as he limped forward, he leaned his good arm against the wall for direction, still holding his wrist with a pained frown. </p><p>Morty started to limp his way forward, maybe if he was lucky he'd reach the end of this fucking tunnel, and hopefully wouldn't die somewhere in the forest before he got to town. The relentless feeling of dizziness was starting to get to Morty, he was quite a ways away from the stairs now and the pitch black was making it very hard to stop his nausea.</p><p>He felt like his entire body was doing flips and without anything to look at, he couldn't stabilize himself. Though he'd been fighting the feeling off for some time, he felt like it definitely had something to do with what Rick fed him, Morty felt so drowsy, if he could even see anything he would probably be seeing double.</p><p>Morty thought he heard something in the distance as he slowed his steps, his hands trembled against the wall and the sweat and tears were dampening his shirt, he huffed and groaned out into the darkness, pressing his back to the wall and letting his legs collapse, sliding down to the dirty ground. He was going to die, he wasn't ever going to be found down here, he'd fucking die here!!</p><p>Morty tried to fight the drooping of his eyelids, suddenly hearing something in the distance again, though it was a little louder now, he could feel his heart rate weakly pick up, was that a monster?? Did Rick know there was something down here that was going to eat him?! </p><p>Morty hunched over, desperately trying to keep his eyes awake as the crunch of dirt echoing around the tunnels came closer. He felt his mind shutting down, he couldn't stop himself from huffing and mumbling out before he felt his body go limp and he slowly felt his weight lean to one side, collapsing onto the ground as he blacked out completely.</p><p> </p><p>His head pounded, he still felt as if he was going to fall back asleep but the light shining red through Mortys eyelids made him open them to peak, he saw a room, his face leaning against something hard and white. Morty pushed his palms down on either side of his head, attempting to sit up.</p><p>Morty only got an inch or so off the ground before crying out in agony at the searing pain in his wrist, he could have sworn he almost felt little clicks in it when he put down the pressure on it. He rolled over onto his side to hold his paining wrist close to him, he gave it a quick look, the dark red and purple bruising looked awful, there was no doubt in his mind that something was severely wrong with it. </p><p>He looked around, seeing he was in a small room of some sort, though the walls were made of glass and they extended all the way up to the roof. Morty used his good arm to push himself up off the floor, he looked around seeing whoever got him out of that stupid tunnel didn't even bother to place him on the futon a few feet away from where he was currently sitting.</p><p>Morty swiveled his head, seeing this little glass box he was in was inside of a normal room, it had a television, bookshelves, a couch, and even a table with chairs around it, the room itself was also fairly small. The television was playing some mundane show, he helped himself up, padding over to the glass and balling his good hand into a fist, banging on the glass as he yelled. </p><p>"hey! H-hello?" Morty heard shifting, seeing a face peak up from the couch. Was- was that Rick?! "Hey! R-rick!" Morty yelled, anger bubbled up in his chest as he watched the Rick sluggishly hop over the back of the couch and head towards him. </p><p>"What" he said plainly, looking rather annoyed. Morty was a bit taken aback, Rick was acting as if this situation wasn't weird.</p><p>"W-wwhat is all this c-crap?" Morty angrily asked, gesturing around the room. He watched as Rick seemed to have a look of realization, sighing as if this was all so inconvenient for him, his head hanging with his face buried in his palm.</p><p>"J-jeez Morty I thought you'd a-at least be smarter than this!" Rick exclaimed, "you're o- braaahp -other Rick doesn't want you" he said dryly. Morty felt a pang of fear in his chest, a sharp pain in his gut that he couldn't quite distinguish if it was hunger or not. </p><p>"Where's my- my Rick?!" Morty pressed his palm flat against the glass, his voice cracking as he shouted out. Rick took a swig from his flask before stuffing it into his lap coat, "listen M-Mortyyy, we just made a deal that you'd be mine! Y-y-you won't see him again!".</p><p>Morty slammed his fist against the glass "Y-YOU CANT DO THAT!" his high pitched voice was shrill as he screamed "THIS ISN'T R-RIGHT! I WANT TO GO H-HOME!". Morty slammed his fist against the glass so hard it was beginning to hurt, and yet the glass wasn't even the least bit tainted. </p><p>Morty felt tears forming in his round doe eyes, he knew what his Rick had done, pushing him down that flight of stairs.. but he wouldn't just give Morty away! Right? </p><p>"Can I c-come out?" He sniffled, as he watched the strange Rick walking back towards the couch, "no, i- im not dealing wwwith your bullshit r-right now Mooorty". Morty bit back his tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. </p><p>"Then why did you take me?! If you d-didnt want to put up w-with me?" Morty yelled back, and it only made his blood boil more when Rick ignored him in favor of changing the show. Rick sighed incredulously "j-jesus wou-would you shut the fuck up!" He called out, making Morty poke his head up from his arms, he had his legs pulled tightly to his chest and his shirt was pretty damp from his nearly constant crying. </p><p>Morty didn't say anything, he only hiccuped and quietly sobbed, it was like he couldn't stop the tears from rushing down his pale, round face. He sniffled, his nose running from the god knows how long of crying he's done. </p><p>He attempted to stifle the sounds, but he just couldn't hold in the weak whimpers emitting from his chest. Rick growled, Morty flinched at the sound, watching as he stormed towards the glass box Morty was locked in. Rick pulled something from his pocket, "this'll shut you up" he muttered to himself, leaning down near the door of the glass box and tossing something through the food slot.</p><p>It rolled across the floor and stopped next to Morty, who curiously watched it. His curiosity quickly vanished into horror as the little ball unfolded and white tendrils shot out from it. Morty screamed in surprise, kicking out at the mass to get it away as he scrambled back, fear striking his chest when his back was pressed against the glass behind him.</p><p>The tentacles shot out towards him, making Morty panic, though he attempted to get up to run he was too slow. The tendrils wrapped around his ankles quickly swirling up towards his thighs.</p><p>Morty shrieked, reaching for them, but more wrapped their way around his upper arms, forcing his arms behind his back. Oddly enough, the tendrils seemed to avoid Mortys fucked up wrist, wrapping around the unaffected areas rather than touching the part that hurt at all. </p><p>Morty struggled as more of them wrapped around his hips and shoulders  and he was lifted off of the ground. He whined and kicked at them snaking up his torso and poking just a bit under his shirt.</p><p>"R-Rick" his voice was surprisingly alarmed, even for him. What the hell was going on? This wasn't what usually happened when Morty was a pain in the ass, this thing wasn't even hurting him, In fact it was going out of its way not to. </p><p>Morty kicked a leg out, his jolts being easily absorbed by the tentacles, they effortlessly held him rather still. They slithered up his abdomen, he watched in horror as the silhouettes of them shown under his iconic yellow shirt. </p><p>Morty attempted to twist his body away, groaning out at all the effort he forced into struggling against this clearly strong creature, or creatures? They all moved on their own but worked together as if they were one being.</p><p>He felt his face heat up as they reached his chest, sliding over the bare skin and brushing over his nipples. Morty closed his eyes and bit his tongue, his yelling only continuing as he felt them trying to snake their way up his pant legs and trying to slip in near his hips. </p><p>Morty twisted desperately, as they swarmed the button on the front of his blue jeans, attempting to undo his pants. He tried to pull his legs forward to press his knees to his chest but the immaculate power in the tendrils was outstanding. </p><p>He felt his belt bottom pop and the front of his pants go loose, "no no no!! Rick please make it stop!" He begged as he watched in horror at how a ton of them worked their way into his pants, effectively pulling them down as they moved. He twisted and thrashed every way he could to get them off of him, the limited movement he could do only made it worse, it gave him false hope of actually getting away.</p><p>As his pants were forced down his calves, the tentacles swirled his thighs, squeezing and squishing what little fat there was. Tears brimmed his eyes at the tentacles covering the front of his boxers, swarming and nudging at his already hardening dick.</p><p>Tentacles wrapped their way around his neck as his pants were slipped from his feet and were left to fall to the floor. Morty gulped, the tentacles were now fully wrapped around his neck, from his rounded jaw to just above his protruding collar bones, forcing his head straight so he couldn't look down at what was happening. </p><p>He let out a strangled whine and attempted to force his legs closed as he felt the tentacles squirming into his boxers where his hip bones stuck out ever so slightly and left gaps between his stomach and the thin fabric. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the Rick in his peripheral vision silently watched him being stripped and assaulted, his form moving to take a swig of his flask every so often. </p><p>Morty let out a shameful, Shakey moan at the soft tentacles wrapping around his shaft, every so slightly pushing and prodding at his head, the pleasure quickly sinking into his belly as they started to completely envelope his balls and dick. He attempted to tug his arm free but once again the tendrils completely absorbed the movement.</p><p>Morty cried out in horror as he felt something hot, thin and wet running it's way up his ribs, he felt it trail up before it vanished and whatever it was appeared right in front of his face. it looked like another tentacle until the rounded end of it split and separated, opening up wide like a mouth. </p><p>he shrieked and thrashed as he seen the teeth, spined tongue and disgustingly slimy inside of its mouth. It slithered down to his face, Morty shivered at its rough tongue curling around his ear and slowly gliding across his cheek like it was tormenting him.</p><p>He felt it relent, suddenly disappearing past his peripheral vision, making his desperate panic to get away sky rocket. He felt as the tentacles around one of his nipples slid away and the one with the mouth hovered over it just where he could see, its mouth wide and it was coiled back like a snake getting ready to strike forward.</p><p>It shot down, Morty jumped and whined at the short but sharp teeth digging into his chest, the slight pain magnifying everything else he was feeling. Morty let his head fall back and dryly sobbed at the spined tongue scraping across his nipple, sending waves of pleasure down his body and straight to his dick. </p><p>It nudged and pulled at his nipples before a sucking sensation started to come from it and he attempted to look down at his chest. With his limited movement he couldn't see anything, but he could feel the tentacle was pulsating against where it was clinging to his body for support and he felt a very slight tingling in his chest as he felt another slither up from the side of his body and bite down onto his pale skin.</p><p>He was starting to feel light headed at all the sensations. The constant stimulation to his thighs, waist, chest and dick was driving him crazy, he felt so inhumanly exposed even with his boxers that stayed on. </p><p>He suddenly began to feel hot, a thin layer of sweat forming over his body within seconds and his face and neck beginning to burn up. He felt so painfully hard, despite the tentacles moving and working between his thighs, Morty moaned at the deliberately slow pace the tentacles were touching him at, he genuinely didn't think he'd ever cum from this pace.</p><p>Morty huffed, involuntary letting out a discomforted moan with it, waves of hot and cold were flashing up his body, along with bursts of violently intense horniness. "Ahh Rickk" he moaned out weakly. </p><p>He didn't get a response but decided to keep going "I don't feel well…" there was a moment of silence before Rick spoke "yeah Morty, that's normal" oddly enough, Rick sounded more bored than anything. "What's happening..." Morty trailed off, he felt almost drunk as he slurred, his thoughts were becoming cloudy and he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to say anything else.</p><p>"Well, M-Mortyyy the uh the-the the tentacles have been releasing hormones and chemicals into your body. That combined with dehydration suckkks" Morty closed his eyes, he couldn't think, everything was so fuzzy and hot and dizzy. </p><p>He let out a mumble before moaning out, his dick had suddenly been swallowed by something hot, tight, warm, and very wet. He was being squeezed and sucked relentlessly, fuck it just felt so good.</p><p>Mortys body was completely relaxed now, his hair probably awfully messy, and face flushed a bright red. He could do nothing but weakly moan and huff at what was happening, his dick felt like it was on fire, he was so ready to cum. </p><p>He felt the band of his boxers being pulled down, but he couldn't even protest with how immobal he was. The coursing, intense pleasure filling his entire stomach was more important to him right now.</p><p>He opened his eyes slightly as he felt himself being shifted, the tentacles were working together to turn him so his stomach was facing the floor. He let his eyes shut once again, whining out at a thick tendril pressing against his hole almost teasingly, the other tentacles sliding up and down his thighs, just barely grazing his skin and leaving a trail of sensation behind.</p><p>He felt some sliding up his cheek and prodding expectingly at his already slack mouth before thrusting in, Mortys toes curled harshly as they shot down his throat in an instant. He tried to mumble out but no sound came out at all, his eyes rolled back before closing again, the tentacle behind him breaching his entrance and forcing itself hard against his prostate.</p><p>Morty twitched and flinched at the particularly rough movements of all the tentacles now, the one sucking his painfully close dick sped up, he tried to moan out but saliva bubbled out around his lips and ran down his chin instead. He felt his stomach heave like it would if he could breath right now, his orgasm rapidly building at the ramming into his prostate that made his form shake back and forth while the tentacles swayed him. </p><p>He arched his back and managed to squirm a bit as he felt something hot against his tip, until it wiggled forward and shot down into his dick. He felt his orgasm approach but it stopped, though the sucking and stimulation didn't, Morty shifted in the tight binds of the tentacles, he felt his abused balls begin to ache harshly, and the need to cum overpowered anything he was thinking about. </p><p>He didn't even seem to think anything of it as he opened his eyes to tunnel vision and what little he could see was blurry. He tried whining and moaning in protest but he couldn't, he only gagged a bit on the intrusion in his throat, in a way it felt as if the tentacles around his neck were squeezing his throat to constrict the tentacle inside.</p><p>the thought itself made his dick twitch and he trembled, the pleasure of all the torment he was being forced to take was there, but he felt as though he was permanently trapped right on the edge and couldn't go forward or backward. Morty pulled at his restrained legs, the feeling that he was going to pass out already was immense and he was suddenly very aware of the desperate need for air.</p><p> His lungs burned for it, his stomach and chest writhing and heaving from the deprivation, he almost felt like his face might actually be blue. Mortys brown fearful eyes were now wide as they flicked up to look at Rick, who still seemed to stand there silently, he looked incredibly unphased and bored, but Morty could see the bulge and tent growing in his brown pants. </p><p>Tears welled up in Mortys eyes, he was beginning to be able to see less and less and his entire body felt like it was on fire, thrashing and screaming in his head for Air. Suddenly he felt the tentacle in his tight throat back up and slide out of him, he gasped and coughed for air, drool dripping onto the floor below him. </p><p>He took large inhales, making sure to fill his lungs completely, though he jerked as he felt the tentacle deep inside his urethra drag upward. His cock twitched violently and the overstimulation of the sucking finally hit him.</p><p>Morty squealed and trembled at how sensitive his dick felt, though the constant pounding in his ass eased the pain and caused his hips to rock forward desperately. He felt the tendril shift out just a tiny bit more before the pressure of his load was forced around the sides of it and squirted out of him.</p><p>Morty spasmed, his moan stopping short as he choked on the sound. His body silently wracked and twitched, his fingers and toes curling violently. </p><p>The tentacle pulled off, leaving Morty to jolt at the light friction before more cum drooled from his aching red tip. He huffed and whined at the now slower, but still very apparent stimulation of his prostate.</p><p>Morty closed his eyes, the tentacle slowly pulling out of his ass and leaving behind a wet, cold breeze. Shame rushed into Mortys face, his limp body hanging there as the tentacles held him still.</p><p>He opened his eyes a bit to watch a few of the tentacles lapping up the cum that had spilled on the white floor, before he closed his eyes to feel he was in motion. Morty gently felt the soft fabric of the futon as. He was placed onto it, the tentacles poking and prodding at his body.</p><p>He attempted to slap them away, but found he couldn't even move, his eyes wouldn't open and his muscles wouldn't flex for him to roll over or look around. Morty silently felt panic rise in his chest as he internally screamed, did Rick know? How long did this last?!</p><p>Morty listened to the sounds of the tv switching channels, some of the audio Morty recognized before it was flipped past and he never heard it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>